A cash machine generally refers to an electronic computing device that allows users of a financial institution to perform financial transactions (e.g., cash deposits, withdrawals) without assistance of another person. In most modern cash machines, a user is identified by an inserted plastic card with a magnetic strip, or a plastic smart card with a unique card number and security information. Authentication is usually provided with a reusable personal identification number (PIN) associated with a user's financial account.
In recent years, new high-tech methods of fraud have been used to steal card information from users. For example, in “card skimming” criminals install a magnetic card reader over a cash machine card slot and use a wireless surveillance camera, modified digital camera, or false PIN keypad to capture a user's PIN. Criminals then create a cloned card using the stolen data and use captured PIN information to carry out fraudulent cash withdrawals.
Further, in many situations a merchant may not provide a cash machine, a merchant may only accept cash payments, a cash machine may be broken or without sufficient cash, a user may not trust that an available cash machine is secure, or a user may not have access to a card left in a forgotten a purse or wallet.
Accordingly, improved methods of authentication can aid in the prevention of fraudulent activity and provide greater convenience to users of cash machines.